<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Fanfiction Debate (Bellamione VS Cissamione) by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973188">The Great Fanfiction Debate (Bellamione VS Cissamione)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AO3 mentioned, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fanfiction mentioned, Fluff and Crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic challenge </p><p>Honestly, I'm sorry. I don't know where this came from. </p><p>Yennefer and Tissaia argue about their respective HP ships. </p><p>Bellamione vs Cissamione</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flash Fiction Challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Great Fanfiction Debate (Bellamione VS Cissamione)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe this; I honestly can’t believe this.” Tissaia raged as she walked through her apartment. “Honestly I’m questioning our relationship at this point.”</p><p>“You’re questioning our relationship, how the fuck do you think I feel!” Yennefer yelled back from the dining room, watching as Tissaia walked through their apartment to their bedroom. She watched as the woman stormed back and threw down her copy of the Deathly Hallows.</p><p>“She tortures her Yennefer,” Tissaia yells as she finds the page she’s looking for. “There is nothing about their relationship, that would be healthy!”</p><p>“You could say the same about us, Professor De Vries, I was your student!” Yennefer reminded the older woman as she crossed her arms.</p><p>“Oh Yennefer, you were my 23-year-old student, not a bloody teenager, come on.” Tissaia rolls her eyes. “I must remind you that I kept refusing you but you were like a bloodhound.”</p><p>“That’s true.” Yennefer smirks as she remembers all the work, she put into seducing Tissaia, including the woman opening her office and finding Yennefer butt naked on her desk, only a large textbook covering her breasts.</p><p>“How can you think they would make a good couple, how?” Tissaia shakes her head and sits down at the dining table. “She carves mudblood into her arm, Yennefer.”</p><p>“But imagine.” Yennefer begins. “Imagine she was working for the order on the inside or when she finally reforms, or it turns out Voldermort had been using a love potion on her to keep her loyal, imagine, Bellatrix is hella smart, Hermione is too and she’s so dangerous and seductive.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think that you want to sleep with Bellatrix,” Tissaia smirked. “I bet you'd love to be withering on the floor with her above you, wand stabbing into your neck…”</p><p>“Yes, to all of the above,” Yennefer admitted sighing as she thought about the dark witch on top of her. “But I’d rather it be you in one of her tight outfits, pretending to be her.”</p><p>“Nice save there, Yennefer.” Tissaia remarked dryly. “I can see how Bellatrix can be attractive but if anything Narcissa would be a good match her Hermione, she’s not as dark, she’s smart too, she’s done everything her family wanted her too, imagine if she was to break out of that mindset and suddenly go for what she wanted and it’s Hermione.”</p><p>“I can see that.” Yennefer thinks for a moment before smirking and grabbing her laptop, she had left it open on the AO3 Bellamione page, which had spurred on this debate between both women. “You know…there is a pairing of Bellatrix, Hermione, Narcissa, and Andromeda.”</p><p>“What, like all together?” Tissaia asked confused. “Or Hermione goes around and sleeps with them all individually.”</p><p>“Both,” Yennefer says as she clicks through her bookmarks on google chrome. “Here, give this one a read and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”</p><p>“In the bedroom, you think this story is that hot?” Tissaia replied amused by the woman who was beginning to strip off as she walked to their shared room.</p><p>“I do, also, bring Bellatrix’s wand off the side, I think we should have some fun for this.” Yennefer winked as she walked to the bathroom, naked as the day she was born, hips swinging side to side.</p><p>Tissaia sat with Yennefer’s laptop of her knee, reading the fanfiction in front of her. She scoffed initially at the thought of the multiple pairing ship being that hot that she would need to get herself sorted out.</p><p><em>Bellatrix’s hands slid up to Hermione’s neck, pressing down slightly as Narcissa’s hand slid between her thigh, Andromeda pressing soft kisses on her lips</em>.</p><p>Tissaia soon found herself putting the laptop down and grabbing the wand off the side.</p><p>It wasn’t often that Yennefer was right.</p><p>So the filthy little mudblood would get a reward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>